


Retribution

by OrangeRaven989



Series: Lysinette Shenanigans [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Writing on Skin, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeRaven989/pseuds/OrangeRaven989
Summary: Lysithea broke Annette's number one rule and must be punished. Turns out she's totally fine with that.Sequel to "Just Desserts"
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Lysinette Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to "Just Desserts", in which Annette gets her revenge. Had some fun coming up with silly ideas for this one!
> 
> Seriously, dom Annette is great and far, far too rare. Expect her to make more appearances in the future ;)

Annette sat waiting, watching the door to her room, listening for the sound of footsteps outside. She had a list. Her heart raced as she ran down the items on the list once more in her mind, then smiled mischievously. Lysithea would be back soon. It had been almost a week since their last… escapade… and as Annette had promised, Lysithea was in trouble. Not for cashing in on their bet, of course—those were the terms. Annette had to indulge in one of Lysithea’s fantasies, and she was more than happy to play the role of dessert dish.

However.

Lysithea tickled her. She took advantage of Annette’s bondage after the fantasy was over and spent the next hour tickling her. And rubbing her off multiple times, but still. Lysithea misbehaved. So Lysithea needed to be punished.

She had a list.

Her ears perked at the sound of footsteps, and then the door swung open and Lysithea stepped in. She stopped at the sight of Annette sitting cross-armed in her chair and tried to hold back a laugh at the fake stern-pouty face Annette was making.

“Let me guess,” Lysithea said, closing the door behind her. “I’m in trouble, am I? I’m getting punished?”

Annette tried to keep her face stern. “You were such a bad girl the other night,” she said. “You broke the number one rule.”

Lysithea sighed. “You can’t really expect me to have full access to your body and _not_ tickle you, though.” She smiled. “It’s, like, my favorite thing.”

“That’s why you get punished so often!”

“Yes, I’m well aware,” Lysithea replied, rolling her eyes. “In case you haven’t realized, I do it on purpose.”

Annette struggled not to break character. In truth, though she always used to hate being tickled, Lysithea just had a knack for making it an erotic experience. She enjoyed it enough now—secretly, though she knew Lysithea could tell. Which, of course, was why she goaded her into it, because Lysithea loved to tickle her, and she also loved getting punished for it. And Annette sure loved punishing Lysithea for it. It was a system that worked, as long as they both kept in character.

“Clothes off, naughty girl,” Annette said, voice sharp. “You know the rules.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lysithea replied, already beginning to remove her dress. She tossed it aside and stood in front of Annette in just her simple purple underwear.

She was pale—a different kind of pale than Annette, who was just fair-skinned and freckly from her northern Faerghus heritage. No, Lysithea was artificially pale; her coloring looked near-white, almost the same shade as her hair. But Annette liked it. It was part of what made Lysithea who she was. Her eyes traveled over Lysithea’s body, noting the scars on her chest partially hidden by the bra, the scars that reached partway down her sides and continued onto her back. The scars that left a lot of her upper body nearly numb to stimulation.

But those were also part of her, and Annette liked them too. Her eyes swept over Lysithea’s belly, slender and soft, adorned by a cute, shallow dimple that was nowhere near as ticklish as Annette’s. The lines of her hips disappeared into the fabric of her panties, and Annette had to fight to stop herself from pouncing right then.

“Don’t… don’t test me,” Annette continued, struggling to keep the authority in her voice. “ _All_ clothes off. Don’t make me tell you again.”

Lysithea grinned. “Of course, my apologies.”

She unhooked her bra and let it fall away, revealing her small breasts and giving Annette a full view of her scars. Lysithea used to hesitate, back when they first started being intimate. She’d often leave her bra on, and sometimes even her entire top. But with enough effort on Annette’s part she finally got to a point where she was comfortable enough to show them. Now Annette spent plenty of time kissing them and running her tongue over them, giving them just as much love and attention as her other favorite spots. Because they were part of Lysithea, and she loved every part of Lysithea. No exceptions.

The panties came next, and Annette could already tell that her girlfriend was looking forward to what was to come. She stood, naked and waiting, the hint of a blush on her cheeks. Annette clicked her tongue.

“Hands and knees, babygirl,” she said. “And go fetch the crop.”

Lysithea obeyed, lowering herself to the floor, and then hesitated a moment before crawling off in the direction of Annette’s toybox, tucked carefully in the corner behind her desk. Annette watched Lysithea go, eyes locked on her ivory rear. She could already feel the heat growing between her legs, but she bit her lip and tried to calm herself. It was going to be a long night. Moments later Lysithea crawled back, holding the crop between her teeth, and she delivered it with a smile.

Annette took it. “Good girl, Lys,” she said, patting her head. She ran her hand down the side of her face and lifted her chin before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her waiting mouth. Then she inched her thumb up until it touched her lips, and Lysithea opened her mouth to take it in. She began to gently suck on it.

She ran the crop over Lysithea’s back, slowly, until it reached her ass. Lysithea sucked a little harder. Annette smiled.

“Count them,” she said, pulling her thumb from Lysithea’s mouth. Then she flicked her wrist and smacked Lysithea’s left cheek hard with the crop.

Lysithea gasped. “One,” she breathed, tears already forming in the corners of her eyes.

Annette nodded, then switched to the right cheek and flicked her wrist again. The sound echoed loud.

“Two.”

She kept it up through eight, then ran the crop up over her back again. “Roll over,” she ordered before kissing the top of her head. Lysithea slowly obeyed, crouching to the floor and rolling onto her back. There were tears streaking down her cheeks and her breathing was ragged. Annette traced the crop along Lysithea’s side and then over her tummy before reaching her right breast. Lysithea gulped.

It was difficult to pleasure Lysithea beyond eating her out. And it didn’t feel right to just leave it at that, especially considering how much foreplay Lysithea gave. But the scarring and the aftereffects of the blood magic left her with little sensitivity, especially around her chest. And while Lysithea certainly did not complain when Annette ran her tongue over her breasts, it was all too evident that she didn’t get much out of it. Her stomach, while at least a little more tender, generally required teeth at the minimum to elicit a moan of satisfaction.

And so aggressive stimulation was often necessary to get her off. Which wasn’t exactly easy for Annette at first—the last thing she wanted was to hurt her girlfriend—but the more Lysithea encouraged it, the more comfortable Annette became with the idea of using pain for pleasure. The thought occurred to her that maybe Lysithea loved tickling her so much because it was such a foreign idea to her—that such light and delicate touches could elicit such violent reactions. She sighed. Maybe that was why she let her do it so often.

Annette flicked her wrist and smacked Lysithea’s breast hard, right on the nipple. Lysithea gasped and arched her back. “Nine,” she squeaked. Annette continued on to the other breast, then her belly for two more—one right on her navel and the next right below it—and then settled between her legs.

“Annette…” Lysithea whispered, tears streaming.

Annette smiled. “Shh, quiet now, sweetie.” She lightly tapped the spot with the crop. “Look how wet you are.” Lysithea moaned just a little. “Such a dirty little girl, enjoying herself when she’s supposed to be getting punished.” She set the ball of her foot down on Lysithea’s sternum, cheeks flushing as she felt the girl writhe beneath her. “Guess I’ll have to punish you a little more, then.”

Lysithea winced, and Annette brought the crop down hard. A scream built in her throat, though she managed to keep the volume down as best she could. Annette gently rubbed with the crop, waiting.

Lysithea coughed and sniffled, panting. “Th-thirteen,” she managed.

“Good girl,” Annette whispered, the fire between her legs raging. She could see the red spots on Lysithea’s body burning bright. Keeping her foot on Lysithea’s chest, she reached down and stroked her hair, wiping her brow and cupping her cheek, a soft smile on her face. She gently wiped the tears away. “Look at you, sweet thing,” she said. “You look like you enjoyed that, huh?”

Lysithea panted. “Yes, ma’am.”

Annette clicked her tongue. “Then I guess that means you haven’t learned your lesson yet.” She lifted her foot and jerked her head. “Up.”

Slowly Lysithea rose to her feet, putting a hand on Annette’s lap to give herself a little support. Annette rose with her and stood, letting her eyes wander Lysithea’s body once more, now decorated with a few welts. She reached out and put a hand on Lysithea’s shoulder, feeling the girl shudder beneath her touch, and then closed her eyes and pressed a soft kiss into her jaw. Lysithea shivered and Annette kissed her again, stroking her shoulder with one hand and caressing her side with the other.

“I love you so much, Lys,” she whispered. “You doing okay?”

Lysithea nodded and kissed Annette on the nose. Annette giggled in response, then reached down and ran her fingers between Lysithea’s legs—the girl was dripping, and Annette swiped up some of it and held it up to her face.

“Goddess, Lys,” she said, eyes wide. “You really are a naughty girl.”

Lysithea blushed.

“Lie down on the bed,” Annette instructed before licking her fingers clean. She was having a hard time keeping it together, but she took a few deep breaths to temper the fire. Lysithea did as instructed, and in the meantime Annette stripped down to her underwear, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her whole body was flushed, and there was a small, unassuming dark spot on her panties. She blushed harder.

Lysithea lay stretched out with her hands behind her head, and Annette approached and muttered the spell she’d been taught a few days ago. In an instant Lysithea’s arms and legs were frozen in place. The girl squirmed.

“I… haven’t had this used on me before,” she muttered. “It’s kind of… exciting.”

Annette folded her arms. “Yeah, well, it’s payback,” she said.

Lysithea squirmed a little more, and Annette watched her body move, glistening in the light from the sweat. It was hard for her to tear her eyes away, but she went back to her desk for a moment to pick up a couple supplies before returning to Lysithea’s side.

“Ready?” she asked.

Lysithea nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

Annette lowered her head, brushing back her hair, and began to run her tongue up the side of Lysithea’s breast. The girl closed her eyes but didn’t react much. She reached the nipple and took it into her mouth, suckling and licking just a bit before letting go and softly blowing on it. Lysithea kept her eyes closed but remained silent as the nipple perked up. Annette grinned and quickly attached a clothespin. At that Lysithea breathed in sharply, eyes popping open and a grunt escaping her throat.

Annette crinkled her brow. “Too much?”

Lysithea shook her head, panting.

“Good.” She repeated the process with the other breast, attaching a second clothespin to the other nipple and drawing out yet another beautiful groan. Her chest heaved. Annette spent a moment tugging, twisting, and flicking the clothespins, giggling as Lysithea squirmed and moaned. “How’s this feel, naughty girl?”

Lysithea whimpered.

Annette gently squeezed the clothespins, applying just a little more pressure. Lysithea’s back arched sharply, and her hands struggled against the magical restraints. After a short moment Annette let go, leaving the clothespins to do their work unassisted, and traced her finger down the length of one of the scars. She traced back up, circling one of Lysithea’s breasts before gently cupping it and giving it a loving squeeze. Lysithea settled with a smile on her face, eyes fluttering closed.

Leaning in, Annette pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s ribs, placing wet kisses across her chest and down her sternum until she reached the border between ribs and belly. Lysithea’s breathing was soft and slow, chest rising and falling, sweat glistening still. Annette placed one hand on Lysithea’s thigh, stroking very slowly, fingers teasing the more sensitive flesh there, prompting Lysithea’s breaths to become a little less measured. Then she began her journey across the soft expanse of Lysithea’s stomach, pressing more wet kisses all over and occasionally pinching the flesh between her teeth.

Lysithea writhed, most likely from the teasing of her inner thigh, but squealed when Annette nipped at the flesh below her navel. Annette inched upward, leaving an extra-wet kiss right on her belly button, then pulled away entirely and reached for another one of the supplies she brought over from her desk. She held it up for Lysithea to see.

“A… a feather?” Lysithea said, catching her breath. “Um, hate to tell you Annette, but I’m not ticklish.”

Annette shook her head. “Not just a feather,” she said, holding up the other end. “A quill pen. Nice and pointy.” She tapped the tip with her finger for emphasis.

Lysithea’s eyes widened.

With a wicked grin, Annette lowered the tip to Lysithea’s solar plexus, applying just enough pressure to give the skin a little pucker. Then she slowly traced it along the lines of her ribs, feeling Lysithea shudder under it the whole way. Her grin widened to a full smile. Wild that she hadn’t thought of using the quill before, but it was perfect. She continued tracing it down past her ribs and over her belly, leaving bright red scratch marks in its wake.

“Your belly looks like a piece of paper,” Annette chirped, devilish grin still on her lips. “So smooth and white. I just have to write something on it.”

Lysithea chewed her lip with a slight groan but didn’t say anything.

Annette scrunched up her face in thought for a moment before smiling again. “Got it,” she said. She lifted the quill and then set the point right on the edge of Lysithea’s tummy, back up near her ribcage. “Annette,” she said slowly, beginning to scratch the letters into Lysithea’s ivory flesh across the top. Lysithea bucked as the sharp tip left its scratchy red trail behind it, showing the letters. “Loves,” she continued, enunciating the word and beginning to scratch new letters into the center of Lysithea’s stomach, using her belly button for the “o”.

Lysithea was panting. Annette winked at her.

“Well?” Annette said, raising her eyebrow. “What is it that Annette loves, naughty girl?”

It took a moment for Lysithea to catch her breath. Then she swallowed, caught her breath again, and replied, “Getting tickled.”

Annette glowered and shook her head. “Goddess, you are such a bad girl.” She took the quill and pressed the point into Lysithea’s navel, right in the center. Lysithea yelped loud and sucked her stomach in as far as she could.

“Too… too much,” Lysithea managed.

Annette immediately withdrew the quill. “Sorry,” she said. “But that’s what you get for mouthing off.” Her expression softened. “Did that really hurt?”

Lysithea nodded. “Just a little.”

“Sorry, sweetie,” Annette repeated. “Here, let me kiss it and make it better.” She lowered her head and placed another very wet kiss on her belly button, this time letting her tongue swirl around the orifice for a brief moment, and then press against the center before pulling out with an exaggerated slurp. “There, good as new.” Lysithea’s breathing had become labored. “By the way, the answer was Lysithea,” she said. “Annette loves Lysithea.”

“She sure does,” Lysithea breathed. “Now write it on me.”

Annette smirked. She could feel the heat raging again, and she pressed her legs together in a half-hearted attempt to keep it at bay. It didn’t work. She was practically soaking through her underwear.

She remembered Lysithea asking her one time what her biggest fantasy was, and for a while she didn’t really know. Lysithea’s was obvious—food play, specifically dessert. But Annette really had to think about it. She liked a lot of things—well, the idea of things, since her actual real-world experience was incredibly limited. But when she really considered it, they all had something in common: control. It actually didn’t surprise her much, considering how easy it was for her to take charge on the battlefield. But taking charge in the bedroom… it felt almost wrong, considering how little experience she had.

But Lysithea had beamed at her answer, and from that point onward they experimented and found ways to have fun with it. And now, she had to admit, she’d become pretty comfortable dominating her girlfriend. Lysithea was almost never obedient, of course, but that too was part of the fantasy.

It was getting more and more difficult to keep the scene going. But she furrowed her brow and concentrated hard, bringing the quill back to Lysithea’s tummy and resuming her work.

“Ly-si-the-a,” she sang, slowly scratching the letters into Lysithea’s skin, just below her navel. The girl writhed and let out another moan. Then, smiling, Annette gave her belly a soft pat. “There we go,” she said. “Now make sure you wear something revealing tomorrow. I want the whole monastery to see that.”

Lysithea snorted. “Like I’d ever show my stomach in public,” she mumbled. “Besides, those scratches will have faded by then.”

Annette pouted. “You’re no fun.” Then she brightened up. “Ooh, maybe I should use actual ink!”

Lysithea coughed.

“Don’t give me lip,” Annette said, exaggerating her pout. “I’ll do it if I want, naughty girl.” She reached over and pulled on one of the clothespins, just enough to stretch Lysithea’s small breast taut. She poked the mound with the point of the quill, softly scratching symbols into the flesh, inching upward until she reached the nipple, then back down to her chest, where she traced a line around the base of the breast. Lysithea continued to squirm. Annette smiled. “Keep still, Lys. I’m drawing my favorite sweets.” She repeated the process with the other breast, this time squeezing the clothespin a little harder.

Soon Lysithea could hardly breathe, so Annette stood up and went back to her desk. The reprieve was almost as much for her, and when she looked in the mirror again she was totally soaked. Her eyes scanned the desk for the inkwell, her hand slowly sliding down her stomach and slipping into her panties. Her fingers slid inside easily. Eventually she found what she was looking for and returned to Lysithea’s side, wiping her fingers off on her girlfriend’s thigh.

“I have a great idea,” she said, opening the inkwell and dipping the quill in.

“Annette…”

She smiled. “Shh, be a good girl now.” She held the quill over the untouched flesh between Lysithea’s navel and right hip. “I’m going to mark you with my crest.”

Lysithea’s chest heaved. “Ugh, do you have any idea how long it’ll take to wash that off?”

“Yes,” Annette giggled, “that’s the point. Now shush. No words, only moaning.”

She lowered the quill and began to draw the image of the crest of Dominic. Lysithea’s skin wasn’t exactly the most yielding canvas, but she took her time and used short, precise strokes that brought all kinds of fun noises out of Lysithea’s throat. When she was finished she pulled back and blew on it, drying the ink and giving rise to goosebumps along Lysithea’s hip. She smiled at her handiwork, unable to resist slipping her free hand back into her panties. Goddess, this was hot. It was like she was branding Lysithea as hers.

“Are you… fingering yourself?”

Annette stopped cold. “N-no…”

Lysithea scoffed. “You can’t even punish me without rubbing one out?” she said. “Sounds like I’m not the only naughty girl here.”

Annette’s cheeks flushed. “The more you sass me, the more it’s gonna hurt,” she said. “I _will_ get the crop again, young lady.” She reached a hand between Lysithea’s legs, her eyes widening. As wet as Annette was, Lysithea was practically gushing. The girl moaned as Annette stroked her lips. “What’s this, now?”

Lysithea purred through gritted teeth.

Pulling her hand away, Annette licked her fingers and then finally stripped away the rest of her clothes. The cool air hit her and immediately she perked up, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Lysithea licking her lips, a blush and a smile on her face. Annette shivered. This was going to get messy, and she remembered how long it took to clean the bedsheets after Lysithea’s dessert spectacle. But she positioned herself between Lysithea’s legs, eyes locked on her soaking wet target. She brushed her orange hair back, out of the way, and lowered her mouth. She could feel the heat long before her lips made contact.

Lysithea whimpered and bucked her hips, and Annette immediately withdrew. “Settle down, sweetie,” she said, running her fingers along Lysithea’s inner thighs and scratching with her nails. “Don’t be so greedy.” She went back in, her tongue sliding up and down around the outside before pushing in. Lysithea pressed her thighs against Annette’s head, squeezing tight, and Annette continued her expedition. Soon her mouth found Lysithea’s clit and she drew it in, inserting a finger into the dripping slit for good measure. Then she followed it up with a second. She kept suckling, adding her thumb and continuing the stroking pattern with her fingers until Lysithea burst, gushing into her mouth.

Finally Annette pulled back and gazed at the spent form of her girlfriend, covered in sweat and chest heaving. The ink on her stomach had already begun to smear just a little. But Annette was on fire, and she couldn’t temper it anymore. Lysithea looked up through half lidded eyes, her hair plastered to her forehead.

“My turn,” Annette whispered, breathier than she intended, and she crawled up Lysithea’s bound body until she was hovering over her face. “Ready, Lys?”

Lysithea breathed in deep, and Annette lowered herself. She gripped the bedposts tight, closing her eyes and wincing at the heat of Lysithea’s tongue against her slit, and she slowly rocked her hips in rhythm with Lysithea’s movements. The girl’s nose poked at her clit every few seconds. Annette bit her lip, holding on as long as she could before letting go completely. Her grip tightened on the bedposts, and Lysithea kept going as she rode it out.

They lay together afterward, the clothespins and magic bindings removed, and Annette ran her fingers through Lysithea’s drenched hair and pressed soft kisses into her face. Lysithea purred like a contented kitten.

“How was that?”

The girl shivered. “The best punishment so far.”

Annette chuckled quietly and shook her head. _So far_.

“I’ve never seen _you_ get so worked up, though,” she continued, smiling and blushing. “It’s… nice to know I have that effect on you.”

Annette’s cheeks burned. “You certainly do.”

“The quill pen was a good call,” she said. “Definitely use that again next time.”

Annette fake-pouted again. “You say that like you’re _planning_ to get punished again,” she said. She tightened her grip on Lysithea’s hair and pulled so that her face was looking up into Annette’s eyes. “You _are_ going to be a good girl from now on, right?”

Lysithea didn’t answer. Instead she reached up and wrapped her arms around Annette’s neck, pulling her down until their lips met. Annette closed her eyes and lost herself in it, tasting herself on Lysithea’s tongue.

Then Lysithea pulled away, beaming. “Absolutely not.”

Annette pressed her lips together for a moment but was ultimately unable to maintain the façade of stern mistress. Lysithea was just too fucking cute. A wide smile spread across her face.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is Lysithea planning on breaking the rules again? Uh, yeah.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Find me on Twitter: [OrangeRaven989](https://twitter.com/OrangeRaven989)


End file.
